


Dinner, Dancing and More

by angryschnauzer



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Food Play, Foursome, MMMF, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, going commando, hardcore smut, m/m/m/f, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night away at a London Spa hotel soon turns into a rather exciting night out when you run into three of your favourite actors. When they find out its your birthday they make it a night to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner, Dancing and More

I pulled the dressing gown further around me and made sure the belt was tied tight. Only I could have been stupid enough to let my room door close behind me as I had ventured down the hotel corridor to get some ice from the machine. I frantically checked the pockets of the dressing gown, finding my phone and my journal – having put them there earlier for when I had my spa treatment, but no key card. Remembering that it was still in the little slot on the wall to activate the room’s lights I let out a long sigh and made my way to the lifts, pressing the down button repeatedly now that I was more than pissed off with myself.

The doors opened and I shuffled in, the little freebie spa slippers barely staying on my feet. During the quiet ride down I stared at my toenails, smiling to myself at the frankly excellent job the beautician had done on the artwork; the Marvel logo’s for all the characters, with the Captain America Shield on one big toenail, and Loki’s horned Helmet on the other. The rest of the little nails had their own artwork, but these two were by far my favourite.

“Miss are you getting out?”

Fuck, I had been so busy staring at my feet I hadn’t heard the doors open, one of the hotel staff staring at me as he waited to push the baggage trolley into the space I was standing in;

“Oh Shit! Sorry, yeah...”

I slid past him, nervously tucking my robe belt even tighter as I shuffled across the lobby, thankfully only a few people were around at this time of the afternoon; too late for check out, too early for check in. The girl on the front desk smiled at me as I approached;

“Hey there, may I help you?”

“I’m really sorry... I’ve managed to lock myself out of my room”

“No worries, I should be able to programme a new key card for you, what’s your room number?”

“1064”

“No worries Miss”

I watched as she busied herself with the little machine, putting a blank card in and pressing the button. She frown at it as it made a little beeping noise, pulling the card out and trying again before turning back to me;

“I’m really sorry about this Miss, but the machine isn’t working. I’m going to have to call the duty manager to come and let you in with his master key card”

“Fuck, really?”

“I’m really sorry about this”

I stood there in the lobby, the smooth marble tiles under my feet as I couldn’t believe my bad luck;

“Miss, why don’t you take a seat in the lounge, I’ll bring you a glass of champagne on the house whilst you wait?”

“Umm yeah, ok”

She turned back and spotted something behind her;

“Oh and Miss, these came for you”

She reached into the little cubby hole behind her and pulled out two envelopes, handing them to me;

“Is it your birthday Miss?”

“Yes, this stay is a birthday present from my family”

“Well I’ll see what we can do to try and improve your stay”

I thanked her and made my way to the lounge area, taking a seat by the window as I waited for my glass of champagne to arrive. Fiddling with my phone I connected it to the hotels Wi-Fi and started checking Tumblr and Facebook, making sure no-one could see over my shoulder as I never knew exactly what would pop up on my dash first. Sometimes Kittens, sometimes cocks. Most of the time it was Tom Hiddlestons cock, close ups of his crotch in various suits that had clung to his generous assets. Glancing up from my phone I looked out of the window. Something was pinging in my brain, telling me that what I was seeing was important. Blinking a few times I realised that what I was seeing was Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan slowly walking past the hotel, laughing and chatting as they made their way by the row of windows. Rapidly pressing buttons on my phone I tried to activate the camera function, but as ever technology was foiling me, the camera only loading once they’d walked past my window.

I jumped to my feet and rushed back towards the lobby, trying to get to the large picture windows in time to get a shot. As I hurried over the smooth tiles I held my phone up, trying to get it to focus as I went, however what I didn’t see was the ‘Warning Wet Floor’ sign, instead stepping onto the cleanly washed marble in my somewhat useless slippers, falling arse over tit just as the two objects of desire I was trying to take a picture of walked past.

“Fuuuuuuuck”

Suddenly a tall frame was towering over me, two large hands helping me up;

“Are you ok? That looked like quite a fall”

Trying to brush myself off to my greatest shame I realised my dressing gown had come undone and I was thoroughly flashing this stranger all that I was wearing underneath, which amounted to my boring plain white knickers and nothing else;

“Fuck”

Wrapping the dressing gown back around me I hurriedly tied the belt before I finally looked up;

“Holy fucking shit”

I stood gazing at him, unable to make my mouth or my feet function normally. Tom Fucking Hiddleston had just helped me up all the while I flashed him my wobbly tummy and saggy tits.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes really, I’m fine, thank you, really, thank you”

You know what, dream over. My top-of-my –fantasy-fucks list was standing right in front of me, and I had thoroughly embarrassed myself. Why was the floor not opening up and swallowing me whole? I could feel my cheeks burning red from my embarrassment and I just wanted to get away to somewhere private. I thanked him again and turned on my heel, wanting to get as far away as possible before I did anything else to add to my shame. Shuffling back to the lounge I found a seat in the far corner, near to the rear access doors, the high back of the chair making me invisible to the rest of the room.

The girl from the front desk had spotted me and carried a tray over to me containing a glass of champagne and the remains of a midi bottle she’d taking it from, a small bowl of strawberries and a small dish of handmade chocolates;

“There you go Miss. I saw you fall – are you ok?”

“Yes thanks, nothing hurt apart from my pride”

“Well I’m glad you’re ok, the manager shouldn’t be too much longer, he’s just running an errand for a VIP guest”

“Oh don’t worry about getting him to rush, I’ll happily sit here with this and enjoy it with my feet up for a while”

I smiled at her and she left, taking a deep breath as I reached for my glass, glugging back the first glass before refilling it from the bottle. Fiddling with my phone I tried to press the entry pin number with one hand, but failed miserably, dropping it onto the soft carpeted floor and watched it bounce under the table;

“Oh for fucks sake” I whispered to myself, it really wasn’t my day was it?

Putting my glass down I got onto my hands and knees, crawling under the table and grabbing it. As I was about to retreat I heard a low wolf whistle behind me. Crawling out I looked up and what I saw almost made me drop the damn phone again. The two causes of my lobby fall were standing over me, beers in hand as they looked down at me;

“You ok down there sweetheart?” Sebastian asked, extending a hand out to me which I graciously took, my state of embarrassment now beyond maximum level, my cheeks rose red and they couldn’t get any redder if I tried.

Finally on my feet I brushed myself off yet again and thanked him;

“May we join you?”

“Err ok, if you like?”

“You’re kind of in our spot” Chris grinned as he shuffled past. Instinctively I sniffed as he did, and you know what ladies? Yankee Candle has it just right.

“Sorry, I can move?”

Sebastian put his hand on my shoulder and pushed a little, making me sit back in my chair;

“No we insist, our friend seems to have gone M.I.A at the moment so we’d rather have a beauty such as yourself to chat to than him”

I snorted at that comment;

“Are you two always this charming to complete strangers?”

“Only when they’re dressed in a robe in the middle of the day” Chris grinned from his seat where he was sat with his legs splayed, his jeans showing off his muscles.

“You’re positively glowing my dear” Sebastian remarked from my left side, making me jump as I hadn’t realised he’d taken a seat; “Are you staying here for the spa?”

I nodded; I couldn’t quite string a proper sentence together when I was in this close proximity to two such gorgeous men;

“I’m Seb by the way, and this is Chris...” He nodded over to where Captain America himself was sat drinking his beer straight out of the bottle

“Yeah, I kinda know who you are...”

Jesus Christ, there goes the blush again... I guess I was wrong when I decided I couldn’t get any more embarrassed.

“Oh, A fan?” Chris suddenly looked nervous

“Don’t worry, I just like your movies, I’m not some complete nutter. I’m Simone by the way”

“No, we understand. Nutters wouldn’t have their toenails painted with the franchise logos...”

Deciding that if I didn’t take the chance now I would regret it forever I decided to ask;

“Ok, can I be cheeky? Could I get a photo?”

“Sure, why not?” Chris grinned as he stood, stepping around the table as he and Seb each took a side, Chris taking my phone as I showed him how to use it, holding it up so he could snap a selfie. Showing me the results after he’d taken a few shots he handed the phone back to me;

“Hey, is this going on Tumblr?”

Panic mode... ok brain, DO NOT drop me in it here;

“Tumblr? Do you mean twitter?”

He looked relieved, thinking that I wasn’t a user of the site that idolised him and his Marvel cast colleagues.

“Am I ok to put it on Twitter?”

Seb laughed, showing off his pearly white teeth as he grinned at me;

“Sure thing, make sure you tag us too”

Taking their seats I checked the photos and chose the best one, uploading it and tweeting it, knowing the few friends I had on twitter would go nuts when they saw it. I stowed my phone away and reached for my glass, still enjoying the surrealness of the situation I was now in. Something caught Chris and Seb’s eye;

“Oh hey, there’s our friend now”

Trying to remain nonchalant I stayed sat in the chair, wondering who their friend was, this place seemed to be teeming with celebrities right now. My curiosity was soon sated when I heard that silky purr of a voice;

“Oh hello there my darling... you dropped these in the lobby when you were doing your swan lake bit”

No no no no no. Looking up I swore. Yup, none other than Hiddleston himself. I felt the colour return to my cheeks as I reached out and took what he was holding; the envelopes I’d dropped during my nose dive. I sheepishly took them from him, stowing them in the large pocket to my dressing gown.

He sat on the chair the other side of me, stepping over my legs and showing me just how pert his arse looked in those grey jeans he seemed to be wearing 24/7 at the moment, sitting down and waving to the waiter to bring him a beer;

“So it’s your birthday?”

“How the fuck did you know that?”

“Well... on the back of one of the cards it says ‘happy birthday’. My sleuthing skills are even better than Benedict’s”

The other two at this point grinned at me;

“Hey happy birthday Simone!”

“Is it a birthday treat?”

I cleared my throat;

“Err yeah... my mum treated me after the shitty time I’ve had recently and when my ex dumped me for my best friend”

“Oh that blows” Chris sat forwards, a grin on his face; “But you know what? We’re going to make it a birthday to remember... hey guys... let’s take this little lady out for dinner and dancing?”

Seb jumped up at that suggestion;

“Chris, that’s a fucking awesome idea” he turned to me; “We’ll take you out and the three of us will cheer you up, right Tom?”

“Absolutely, I love dancing, and these two never let me lead”

They arranged to meet me in the lobby at 7.30pm as I sat there a little in shock; “Are you sure? I’m happy to just order room service and read my book?”

“Hell yeah, and we could do with a local to show us around!”

I wasn’t going to start correcting them that I in fact lived deep in the Sussex countryside and wasn’t a native Londoner, but I did know my way around the city having visited hundreds of times over my 35 years. As I listened to them half chat half argue about where they were going to take me for dinner I felt a tap on my shoulder, the girl from the front desk holding out a key card for me;

“Here you go Miss; I finally got the machine working for you”

“Thank you, that’s really kind of you”

Taking the card I stowed it in my pocket and stood up having noticed the time on the clock as I had a treatment booked that I hoped I could now slightly change to a alternative;

“Well, thank you boys, I’ve got an appointment in the spa, but I’ll see you later?”

As I stepped past Seb he gave me a quick pat on the butt;

“Sure thing darlin... hey you forgot your food...”

Looking back at the table I hadn’t touched the strawberries and chocolates that I had been given;

“Oh it’s ok, you guys help yourself”

Before I’d even finished speaking Tom was reaching for the chocolates, I guess the rumours about his sweet tooth were true. I gave them a wave and quickly shuffled back through the lounge and lobby and through to the Spa, hoping they could change my Indian Head massage appointment to a Bikini Wax... well you never know...

Three hours later I was standing in my room, staring at the meagre choice of clothing I had with me, having not really packed anything suitable for a night out with three Hollywood superstars. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the complimentary goodie bag that the hotel had provided when they’d heard it was my birthday, and peering in I formed a plan. Soon I was standing in front of the mirror not quite believing what I was dressed in. I’d pulled on my jeans that I’d brought with me, a fairly form fitting pair but ones that clung to my bum nicely. I’d forgone any knickers as the only ones I had with me had thick seams that could be seen through the thin denim, having brought a long tunic with me originally it wouldn’t of mattered, however as I’d opted for the free white strappy vest top that I’d found in my goody bag it didn’t come down as far as the tunic, and I didn’t want to spoil the look. Glancing at my outline from the side I was pleased with the way the thin white jersey fabric clung to me, the small diamante embellishments around the low neckline showing off my considerable assets. Following along from my decision on knickers, I’d forgone a bra too, not something I usually did, but as I’d only brought a rather boring and frankly ugly one with me, the straps of the bra were wider than the straps of the top so that also stayed in my case. The thin fabric of the top was stretched obscenely over my boobs. The label had said ‘one size fits all’ when in fact it actually meant ‘one size fits everyone with smaller boobs than you’. But you know what? It showed off my boobs brilliantly, the tight fabric meaning that I didn’t need a bra as it held my boobs in place. Pulling on my little leather biker jacket that I’d only  brought with me in case it’d rained on the walk from the tube station, I slipped on my heels and did a spin in front of the mirror. The heels also hadn’t been intended for any long trips out, my original plans were to just have dinner in the hotel restaurant meaning that wearing 4 inch heels wouldn’t be an issue. I just prayed to god that I could manage walking in them tonight. One final thing; Mini Bar. Miniature bottle of Rum. Down in one. Nothing like a little Dutch courage to help the evening along, eh?

Grabbing my purse and phone I stuffed them into the pockets of my jacket, making sure that I had my keycard before I closed the door, making my way to the lift, this time pressing the button just the once as I patiently waited for it to arrive. As the doors opened I was pleasantly surprised to see none other than Tom standing in the lift;

“Why hello there darling! Going down?”

“At some point” I muttered as I nodded at him, watching as a sly smirk spread over his face as he pressed the ‘close door’ button.

Standing in silence we were shoulder to shoulder; well, if his shoulders weren’t a good 8 inches higher than mine. As the lift made its slow descent he suddenly broke the silence;

“Oh hey, I’ve got a birthday present for you...”

He suddenly grabbed me and tipped me in his arms, kissing me smack bang on the lips as I held onto him for fear of slipping over again. As quickly as the kiss had started it finished, his strong arms setting me back on my feet just in time for the lift doors to open. Crooking his arm for me I slipped mine through it as he led me to the lobby, this other hand reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a baseball cap, pulling it onto his head until it was low on his face. I guessed it was so that he wasn’t recognised if there were any press lurking anywhere.

Chris and Seb were standing in the lobby waiting for us, Tom releasing me from his arm as he trotted over to the front desk to speak to the clerk as the other two both gave me a peck on the cheek. Moments later Tom came running back to us;

“Ok, all sorted, let’s go”

“What’s sorted?” I couldn’t help but to ask

“Just a little something for your birthday for when we return to the hotel”

Chris pushed the door open and Seb followed, holding the door for me with Tom following behind. Soon we were walking along the pavement, the tourists relatively oblivious to the group of adults passing them as we laughed and joked; the boys soon involving me in their jokes and stories. Indicating that we needed to cross the wide road, instinctively Chris slipped his hand into mine, making sure I got across safely as Tom and Seb jogged ahead of us. Once on the far side of the road he slipped his arm around my shoulder instead as he explained about how they were filming a short section for the Winter Soldier in London;

“So why is Tom here?” I couldn’t help but to blurt out. Tom turned and grinned as he walked backwards;

“Well... there’s the small matter of an after credit scene... Marvel owes me after my Age of Ultron appearance ended up on the cutting room floor” he paused and nodded down one of the side streets; “Come on, we’re almost there”

“Where exactly are you taking us man?” Chris asked, eyeing the dark street with a suspicious look

“A little Moroccan place, it’s just round the corner from the Donmar theatre I worked at a couple of years ago”

Walking along the quiet street I had to keep my eyes on the ground so I didn’t slip on the wet cobble stones, Chris on one side and Seb on the other as Tom ran along ahead, stopping in the middle of the narrow street and holding both hands up in a ‘ta-da’ style gesture.  I looked up and saw the entrance to the restaurant, made to look like a Middle Eastern tent, a small sign with the name ‘Souk’ in Arabic style writing.

Stepping in he led us along a corridor filled with coloured lanterns and traditional furniture, the hostess greeting us at the desk before leading us to our booth; a series of very low seats with lots of cushions around a small table covered in candles. The strong smell of incense hit my nose as sultry traditional music played through hidden speakers.

The meal sped by, Tom ordering for all of us as he knew the menu off by heart having visited here numerous times after he’d finished in Coriolanus each night. The cocktails kept flowing and once a belly dancer came round soon we were all up on our feet doing our best to try and wiggle our hips like the professional.  Tom and his snake hips was the obvious winner, watching him dance I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist, Seb’s voice in my ear as his lips brushed against me;

“Here, like this”

He started to gyrate his hips against mine and soon he was working me into quite a tizzy, so much that I could have sworn that I was starting to get so wet that it would be soaking through my jeans. Finally the bill came and Tom quickly paid on his credit card, grabbing the dish of Baklava pastries to eat on the way out, the four of us laughing and joking as we went. He’d sensibly arranged for a private cab to pick us up from the rear of the restaurant having been caught out in the past with trying to hail a cab. He had however neglected to tell his car service that there were four of us rather than three which meant I was soon sat on his lap, my legs stretched out over Chris’s. I could feel Tom tracing tiny circles on my back where his hand had slipped under my jacket, the thin fabric of my top proving no barrier for the electricity seemingly coming from his fingertips.

Sitting in the slow ‘after-dinner’ London traffic we heard the driver grumble as the heavens opened, the rain pouring down in a typical English summer thunderstorm.  Joking that Hemsworth was pissed for not being able to join them and thus causing the storm, we slowly made our way through the busy streets, the tinted windows giving the passersby outside no idea as to who was inside the car. As Tom continued to trace patterns on my skin he cleared his throat;

“So Angry schnauzer...”

I froze... how the hell...? “Err... what?”

Chris grinned at me as I looked from him to Seb and back to Tom, all now having wide Cheshire cat smiles on their faces;

“Well young lady... seems you were fibbing when you made out you didn’t know what Tumblr was...”

“How did you...”

Seb cut in, holding up his phone with my twitter profile loaded, the tweet on screen was a link to my Tumblr page, the last posts being the ones I’d done that morning, a rather sordid conversation I’d had with some fellow smut peddlers.

He continued, started to read out a list of my stories that I’d written, yet again my face burning red as they discussed my writing;

“Well we’ve seen this one with Tom and Ben”

“And you did the one with me and that chef” Chris cut in, a grin on his face

“And there seem to be a lot with me” Tom purred into my ear

“But none with me” Seb grinned at me; “And nothing about a foursome”

I gulped audibly; surely they couldn’t be suggesting what I thought they were? This was something straight out of fanfiction; this didn’t happen in real life, did it?

Clearing my throat I finally squeaked out a reply;

“Nothing... yet...I just need to do some research first”

Tom nuzzled at my neck through my hair, his lips brushing against my earlobe;

“I think we can help you with that, you know... as a birthday treat...” He shifted slightly beneath me and I could feel the infamous hiddlesconda pressing against me as he continued;

“If you’re up for it my darling?”

I could only nod; there was no way I was going to be passing this up. I’d never even had a threesome in real life; sure with the aid of toys I’d had double penetration, but triple? It was something that if I didn’t go for now, I knew would never come up again.

The air in the car was tense, massive grins spread across our faces as our driver cursed and yelled at the traffic through the torrential rain. When we were 500 yards from the hotel he finally let out a sigh having sat in stationary traffic for ten minutes without moving an inch;

“I think you’re gonna ‘ave ta walk from ‘ere you lot, the road ahead is closed, I can’t get close enuf to the hotel to drop you lot off”

I pushed my way out of the car following Chris and Seb, Tom hanging back to give the driver a tip, the four of us hurrying through the torrential rain, heads down and watching where we were going, the heavy rain instantly soaking us to the skin. Pushing our way in the side entrance we made our way to the elevators, Tom leading the way as he punched the button for the penthouse, all of us shivering but not from the cold. I looked from one man to the next, each looking amazing where their clothing was stuck to their toned bodies.

I stood between Tom and Chris, shoulder to shoulder with them as Seb leant against the doors, a dark look on his face as he looked me up and down. He leant forward and grinned at me;

“May I take your jacket ma’am?”

I knew exactly what he was up to, but with a sly look on my face I shrugged my jacket off and handed it to him, knowing full well that my white vest had gone see-thru from the rain. Just then the doors to the lift opened to an abandoned hallway, Tom grabbed my hand and pulled me along, my little legs trying hard to keep up with his long strides as I turned back to Chris and Seb as they followed eagerly. Pushing in the door Tom activated the lights and his request at the front desk before we left became clear; a trolley containing numerous bottles of hard liquor and an ice bucket, a bowl of spoons and a note that the ice cream he’d requested was in the freezer part of the minibar fridge. He lifted a large silver dome from the trolley to reveal a small chocolate cake with candles on it. As he lit the candles Seb suddenly spun me around, pulling me in for a playful kiss before releasing me, Chris guiding me to a large armchair where he sat and pulled me onto his lap as the boys broke into song;

 _Happy Birthday to you_  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear Simone  
Happy Birthday to you!

I blew the candles out and swiped my finger across the chocolate icing, bringing it to my mouth and sucking it off, looking from one man to the next with a smile on my face. Chris turned my head and kissed me passionately, tasting the chocolate before pulling back, lifting me to my feet. I blindly stepped backwards until I felt the edge of Tom’s bed against the back of my knees, falling backwards onto the soft covers and propping myself up on my elbows as I watched the three of them advance on me like a wolf pack.

Tom rested the cake on the bed next to me as he climbed up until he was straddling my legs, Chris and Seb each taking a side as the bed dipped under our combined weight. They watched as Tom rubbed his palms over my boobs, the thin jersey fabric see-thru and practically useless in its wet state. Grasping onto the neckline I watched as his biceps bulged and he ripped it in two, exposing my ample boobs to the three of them. He dipped his finger into the chocolate icing on the cake and dobbed it onto my nipples, Seb and Chris both leaning forwards and each taking a nipple into their mouths, sucking and licking at the rock hard teats.

I watched Tom over their heads as his fingers went to the fly of my jeans, undoing the button and pulling the zip down. Taking the waistband in his hands he pulled the jeans over your hips, exposing your cleanly waxed pussy;

“I knew it boys, she was going commando!” he cried out, both the others looking up but not releasing their suction on my nipples.

I watched as Tom reached over and took another large dollop of icing, letting it rest on my mound and raising his finger to my lips so I could lick it clean. He pulled his finger out of my mouth with a loud pop. As I watched him he pulled his wet t-shirt over his head and knelt down between my legs, his hands on my knees as he pushed them apart, exposing my glistening pussy to him.

When he finally lowered his lips to me I let out a little squeal; that man’s tongue was amazing! He licked and sucked at the chocolate until it was all gone, and continued his torture, his tongue parting my folds and tasting my nectar. When his tongue ran across my clit I squealed loudly, whimpering as he grasped my thighs to keep me still. I heard him chuckle, his Loki voice showing through in his tone.

Chris and Seb both lifted off of my tits, Chris caught my lips in a deep kiss as I saw Seb stripping his t-shirt off, stepping off the bed and quickly slipping out of his jeans and boxers before climbing back onto the bed, his hard cock in hand as he shuffled towards me. As Chris pulled off me and got off the bed to do the same, Seb took his chance and took hold of my head, angling me towards his cock. I eagerly opened my mouth and sucked him in, tasting his muskiness as I swirled my tongue over the smooth crown. I was vaguely aware of the bed dipping on the other side of me, realising that Chris had climbed back on. I felt his strong hand grasp mine, lifting it until felt the velvety hardness of his shaft. Wrapping my fingers around him I pumped my fist, the triple feelings of pleasure I was feeling a heady mix of desire.

When Tom slipped two fingers deep into my pussy I cried out, his lips still tormenting my clit. Taking the opportunity Seb pushed in a little further making me deep throat him, a guttural moan coming from him as I grasped Chris’s cock tightly with my fist. Tom’s ministrations were rapidly building the orgasm within me until it came crashing over me, making me fall back against the bed and releasing both Seb and Chris as I did so.

I rode my orgasm out like I’d been possessed, Tom tormenting me with his tongue and fingers until I gripped at his head;

“Tom... please... enough...”

I watch as he lifted his head, his chin glistening with my juices as he grinned at me, standing between my legs as he unbuttoned his jeans, letting them slip down his hips and reveal the infamous Hiddlesconda. And let me tell you this, it didn’t disappoint. Those studies we all do on Tumblr? Nothing like the real thing. It’s bigger. And thicker. Jesus Christ it was the size of a can of Monster Energy drink and could keep you awake for longer. He licked his lips before he spoke to me;

“So sweetheart, how do you want to do this? Because we’re going to make sure all three of us are in you at the same time”

I looked from Chris to Seb to Tom, gauging their cocks with a scientific interest, quickly noting their length and girth before finally deciding;

“I’m going to ride you Tom. Seb, you’re going to fuck my arse. And you Chris... you’re going to fuck my mouth” Turning back to Tom as he was starting to climb onto the bed I asked if he had any lube. Briefly pausing he instructed Seb to have a look into the drawer of the cabinet his side of the bed; he quickly appeared with a little bottle of lube, proudly holding it as everyone shuffled places.

Tom laid in the centre of the bed, his cock standing proud as I knelt next to him, admiring his sculpted body, running my finger down his torso and tracing it along his stomach, down his Adonis’ belt, his cock twitching in appreciation as I got lower. Unable to hold back any longer he grasped at my hips and I straddled him, hovering over his cock as he held it at its base, steadying it as I sank down onto him, feeling his girth stretch me as I slowly lowered myself. When my thighs rested against his I let out a breath I hadn’t realised I’d been holding, taking a moment to adjust to his size as I rippled around him. The bed dipped behind me and I felt Seb rest against my back, his hard body pressing against me as he whispered in my ear;

“Lean forward and relax darlin’. Let’s get you nicely warmed up for me”

Tom wrapped his arms around me and pulled me forwards a little, Chris laying next to him, his hand stroking my back as I heard Seb squirt a generous amount of lube on his fingers and a large squirt on my crease. He worked his fingers over my arse cheeks, massaging my flesh, and with each pass got closer and closer to his target until I felt his fingers brush over my arsehole, sighing a little as he did so. Massaging against it I relaxed and felt his finger slip inside me, the slippery digit working in and out as I groaned at the pleasure just that simple act was giving me.

I closed my eyes as he worked the finger deeper and deeper, finally slipping another in alongside it and doing the same. When a third finger joined it I knew I was ready, starting to move against his fingers and causing a groan from beneath me where Tom was struggling to stay still. When Seb pulled his fingers out of me I felt empty, moaning a little until I felt that first nudge of his cock at my rear passage, pressing against the tight ring of muscle until I relaxed and let him get purchase, his slippery cock slick with lube as he slowly pressed into me. When he was finally fully seated within me I’d never felt so full, my body twitching around the double intrusions.

I sat up and very slightly rocked my hips, testing the water as I took the plunge and went for it, moving between the two penetrations until the boys took over, both Tom’s and Seb’s fingers digging into my hips as they started to fuck me with slow and languid strokes. I watched as Chris shifted on the bed, kneeling next to me and guiding my hand to his cock, helping my unsteady fingers wrap around his shaft as I pumped him slowly, working in time to the fucking I was getting from the other two.

Tom had his head pressed back against the pillows, his lips pulled taught across his teeth as he struggled to hold back;

“Simone, Darling, you feel amazing, so tight...”

Seb released his grip on my hips and moved his hands up to my tits, holding them in his large hands as he continued to plough deep into my arse, his lips against my ear as I watched Tom, my hand working Chris all this time;

“Your ass is so tight sweetheart, I can feel everything... I won’t be able to take much more of this, you feel too good...”

With a moan I felt Seb come deep within me, thrusting into me hard and deep as he emptied himself, his erotic moans setting me off, the double intrusions all too much to take as I squirted over Tom’s crotch as he continued to fuck me.

In the midst of the passion I’d released Chris without realising, and as Seb pulled out and fell back onto the floor I turned to see Chris casually sitting in one of the chairs stroking his erect cock casually;

“Chris, I’m sorry...”

“Oh don’t you worry there darlin’, I’ll get my turn”

I grinned at him, but wasn’t expecting Tom to grab my torso and roll the two of us over so he was on top, his cock still deep within me. Taking hold of my legs he stretched them wide and started to pound me into the mattress, his massive cock stretching my pussy with each thrust. The pleasure was unmeasureable, all those discussions I’d had on Tumblr speculating about how good it would be? We were way off girls; this was beyond anything we could ever have imagined.

Jesus Christ, I just wanted to touch him everywhere, my fingers were all over him, running over his shoulders and down his chest as he propped himself up on his arms so he could watch our bodies, both of us looking down and watching as his massive cock plunged repeatedly into me, each time he pulled out you could see my juices coating him. That wet slap of flesh against flesh every time he thrust into me was driving me over the edge again, the rub of his pelvis against my clit and the nudge of his cock against my g-spot all building to a peak as another orgasm crashed over me.

As I lay back I could feel him getting close, the sweat beading on his forehead as he upped his tempo and fucked me so hard I could have sworn that there would be a me shaped dent in the mattress once he finished. With a groan that I swear was what the angels would have sounded like he finally came, thrusting into me with each spurt until he was spent.

He dipped his head down and kissed me before pulling out, lying next to me with his arm draped across his stomach as I tried to catch my breath.  The sound of the other two giggling brought my attention back to the room, propping myself up on my elbows as I watched the sights before me.

Seb was at the minibar, his naked bum facing us as he was mixing a concoction of spirits that was starting to look like something you’d get out of a blocked drain, and Chris was sat stark naked in the same chair he’d been in the last time I looked, however he now was eating ice cream straight out of the tub, his cock still hard and erect against his stomach as he sat with his legs splayed;

“Come on Simone, fancy something to cool you down?” he grinned as he licked the spoon.

As much as I just wanted to stay on the bed with Tom, I was yet to experience what Mr Evans had to offer, so with a quiet groan as my aching body protested against me moving, I pushed myself off the bed and on unsteady legs walked to Chris, waiting as he opened his arms and let me sit on his lap, my aching and puffy pussy lips pressing against his bare thigh as I did so.

Loading the spoon he was holding with the creamy ice cream he held it up for me, watching as I took the whole thing into my mouth, the rich taste on my tongue a pleasant surprise. He reloaded the spoon and held it up for me, watching as a small bit dripped off and fell to my naked tits. Once I’d taken the spoon from him I watched as he lowered his mouth to me and licked the creamy liquid off, his tongue rasping over my nipple. I felt his hard cock twitch against my thigh and I wriggled slightly, enjoying the feeling of the shaft against my skin. He took the spoon and grinned at me;

“Come on, it’s my turn now. Sit on my lap like a good little girl”

I stood briefly as Chris shuffled on the chair, pressing his legs together so I could sit back down. As I was lowering myself I felt the nudge of his cock against my rear;

“Oh!”

“What were you expecting? To actually just _sit_ on my lap?”

Giggling, I shuffled a little, meaning to sink down onto him as he sank into my pussy, but he had other plans;

“Nuh-uh, I’m taking your ass. After Hiddleston’s been in your pussy there’s no chance for my little ‘un in there”

I felt his hands on my hips and rocked me back a little, the kiss of his cock at my rear entrance as he pushed against me, my tight ring now loosened by Seb’s earlier fucking, the lube and cum still within me aiding his entry.

“Fuuuuuuck” I cried out; “Chris, you said you were small!”

“Just in comparison to Tom”

He started to bounce me up and down on his cock, sliding my arse up and down his hard shaft as he started to fuck me. He took hold of my thighs and lifted my legs until they were pulled up, letting me bend my knees so I could rest my feet on his legs. Splayed open wide I could feel Tom’s cum dripping out of me, running over Chris’s balls as he fucked my arse. I rested back against his chest as he thrust up into me, my hands instinctively falling to my tits as I started to play with my hard nipples.

The sudden sensation of a wet tongue parting my folds made my eyes spring open as I shouted out a little cry of surprise;

“Oh!”

Looking down I saw Seb on his knees between Chris’s legs, his mouth buried in my pussy as he gazed up at me with those blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he ran his tongue over my clit. As Chris started to fuck me hard Seb ate me out, his tongue swirling around my pussy as his nose rubbed against my clit, driving me to the edge quicker than I expected as I squirted over his face, watching as he licked my juices mixed with Tom’s cum. Neither Chris nor Seb relented even though I’d already come once, instead they both continued their dual attack on my body. With my eyes closed the first thing I knew of Tom was the nudge of the tip of his cock against my lips, my eyes flying open as I was presented with his shaft. Greedily I sucked him in, tasting him as my tongue worked over the crown before swallowing around him to take as much of his cock into my mouth as possible.

With Chris, Seb, and now Tom all upon me it didn’t take me long to cum again, this time setting Chris off, thrusting his hips up so he could bury his cock deep within my arse, Seb hanging onto me as he drank from my pussy before falling back, coming over his own hand where he’d been working his cock, Tom spurting into my throat as the scene playing out before him was all too much.

All falling back onto various pieces of furniture and people, we sat trying to catch our breath, smirking at the situation. Finally Chris lifted me off his lap, getting up to stand before helping be sit back into the chair he’d just vacated. He and Seb gulped down the weird concoction Seb had been mixing up before he turned back to me;

“Well darlin’ it’s been a pleasure, but I’ve got to be on set in about 5 hours, so I’m going to have to love you and leave you” he bent down and gave me a sloppy kiss before stepping aside and Seb doing the same; “Same here, we’ll leave you in Tom’s more than capable hands if you don’t mind?”

“Oh umm, sure yeah. Thank you”

They pulled their jeans on and grabbed the rest of their clothing, waving goodbye to the two of us as they left Tom’s suite.

Sitting there, completely naked with the cum of three guys slowly dripping out of various holes a sense of reality started to seep back into my mind. Getting up I reached for my clothing before his silky voice stopped me;

“Will you stay?”

Tom had moved silently and was now standing behind me, his beautiful blue-grey eyes staring down at me;

“Are...are...are you sure?” I stuttered out

“Please, it’s been a while since I had the pleasure of actually sleeping next to a nice warm soft body”

He took my hand and led me to his big bed, pulling the soiled bedcover off and throwing it aside before pulling the duvet back and helping me get in. Turning the lights out he lay next to me, facing me as he rested his hand on my hip and leant forward, placing a single kiss on my lips;

“Goodnight Simone, sweet dreams...”

He fell asleep almost immediately, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, occasionally gnashing his teeth together as he slept. It took me a lot longer to nod off, not wanting to fall asleep for fear that I would wake up and this all be a dream. Finally as the traffic noise outside grew quiet I dropped off, a dreamless sleep catching me very quickly.

The following morning I was first to wake, the strange surroundings confusing me, the feel of a warm body next to me even more confusing. I propped myself up and looked around the room as it all came flooding back to me;

“Oh. Shit.” I whispered to myself.

Glancing to the body next to me he stirred and rolled onto his back; Fuuuuuuuuck Tom Hiddleston! I giggled... well yes... I had fucked Tom Hiddleston. And Chris Evans. And Sebastian Stan.

Deciding that in the cold light of day this was something that really shouldn’t be drawn out I gently slipped out of bed, tip-toeing across the room to gather my clothing. Pulling my Jeans on I fastened them and reached for my top, realising that it was completely ruined where the boys had ripped it in two. Pulling my Jacket on I pulled it tight and zipped it over my naked boobs. Grabbing my heels and with one last look back at the beauty that was still fast asleep in the bed I made my way to the door. As I reached for the handle I spotted a hotel notepad and pencil on the side, scribbling a quick thank you note. Thinking what the hell I signed it and wrote my number on it; what the hell, it was worth a chance wasn’t it?

With one final glance back I took in the half naked form of my biggest crush before silently pulling the door open and stepping barefoot out into the hallway, putting the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the handle before closing the door as quietly as I could before I made my way back to my room, passing the maid as I did, a knowing smile on her face when she saw me in my state of undress.

Once back in my room I had to stop and pause for a moment, still trying to process the wild night I’d just had, something I’d have struggled to write, let alone to have actually experienced it. Shedding my Jeans and jacket I stepped into the shower for an extra long amount of time, enjoying the hot water soothe my aching muscles and rather sore parts. As I was attempting to dry my hair there was a knock at the door, wrapping the dressing gown around my naked body I peeped through the spy hole, remembering that I’d pre-ordered breakfast in my room, never one for being particularly sociable first thing in the morning.

Once the waiter was gone having left my tray I looked at the bacon and eggs and my stomach lurched, the over indulgence of the previous night coming back up as I ran for the bathroom.

An hour later I was dressed in my pretty flowery dress, a blue and green 1960’s inspired number that came to my knees and had a cute little ‘peter pan’ style collar. I nibbled on a piece of cold toast and sipped a diet coke I’d raided from the minibar and started to feel a little more human. Having packed my stuff into my little wheeled case I checked over the room, making sure I hadn’t forgotten anything, and grabbing my handbag and the free goodie bag the spa had given me I made my way to the lobby to check out.

Standing in the quiet of the lobby, I listened to the soothing sounds of the water feature in the corner as the little waterfall fell into the pool, the ferns around it looking lush against the mocha brown marble that lined the walls and floor. As the desk clerk worked out my final bill – well I only had to pay for the extra’s I’d had from the mini bar – she asked if I needed her to call me a cab;

“That won’t be necessary” a deep and silky voice came from behind me, making me spin round and to my surprise I found Tom standing there;

“Morning” he said with a grin

“Oh... err... hi” I no doubt had turned a beautiful shade of beetroot as I stood in the lobby, the thoughts of the previous night flooding back into the forefront of my mind.

“My car service will be round shortly, I need to discuss that script idea you’ve been writing dear”

What was he talking about? Just nodding in agreement as to not give the game away – whatever the hell the game was that is – I quickly signed the final bill the clerk passed me, before I watched dumfounded as Tom took my case and carried it to the door, pausing and beckoning me with a nod of his head as I quickly ran across the lobby, my little ballet flats having a bit more purchase on the smooth tiles than my slippers had the previous day.

Walking down the front steps I saw him loading my case and his own back into the boot of a high end saloon car – I’d never been one to recognise brands but this one had a fierce looking cat on its emblem on the front grille – before opening the door for me and allowing me to sit inside. As I sat in silence the driver nodded to me briefly as Tom ran around to the other side, folding himself in the door and taking the seat next to me.

I nervously eyed him, wondering what I was getting myself in for as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders;

“I meant what I said in the lobby”

“What?”

“I’ve been reading your writing this morning”

“Oh” Oh shit more like it

“The story you’re doing about the trip across the USA, I really like it. It’s something I’d like you to talk to my PR team about; they know a few script writers that I think could bring it to life”

“Really?” I was shocked that not only had he read my work, but that he liked the storyline

“Yes, after all the heavy stuff I’ve done in the recent months, it would be nice to have a light hearted film. If you want that is...?”

I was dumbfounded. Aghast. And all the other words for shocked that quite honestly left my mind that moment as I could pretty much only manage two syllable words at most;

“Umm. Yeah. Oh My God. Wow! Are you sure?”

He chuckled his trademark Ehehehe laugh as he eyes sparkled. Even with his stubble he still looked as fresh as a daisy, the outside world would never know that he’d have taken part in a wild orgy the night before. Before I could stop him I was being pulled onto his lap, straddling his thighs with my knees on the seat either side of him.

“Happy birthday Simone”

“But my birthday was yesterday”

“Birthdays should last more than one day in my opinion”

His hands worked their way under my dress and to my rather boring knickers; gripping at the cotton fabric he ripped the gusset clean away, exposing my still puffy lips as his fingers rubbed over them. I went to protest;

“Tom! We can’t, your driver...”

He cut me off; “Is paid handsomely enough to turn a blind eye to whatever I get up to in here” he leant to the side to address the man who was slowly steering the car through the busy morning traffic; “The screen if you don’t mind?”

A quiet buzzing sound made me look around, and from the rear of the front seats a privacy screen was raising electronically until it reached the roof lining. Turning back to Tom my lips were suddenly caught by his, kissing me deeply as his fingers left my body and I heard the sound of a zip being lowered. I pulled away and glanced down to see his massive cock standing proud out of the fly of his jeans. He ran his hand between my thighs, rubbing over my pussy before dipping further back;

“Now... where shall I take you first... here?” he swirled two fingers inside my dripping hole before pulling them out again; “Or here?” moving his slippery fingers back and pressing against my tender arsehole, making me whimper a little.

“Hmmm maybe we’ll save that for when we’re back at my place and I can make you more comfortable. I’ll just have to make do with here then” and with one foul swoop thrust himself deep into my ready pussy.

“Oh Tom!”

“Happy birthday sweetheart, now lean back and relax whilst I give you your present”

To the outside world it was just a car making its way through London, little did they know I was having the best birthday ever...

 

 

 


End file.
